Puppy Love
by Youko Yoru
Summary: u.u fic de Sirius e Lupin AU! Leiam, nom vou falar muito, soh q ao terminar, nom se esqueçam q fui eu quem escreveu! xD


**Puppy Love**

**By Youko Yoru**

- XIU! - sussurrou uma voz zangada no breu - eles vão ouvir!

- Tá! Não precisa ficar tão estressado, Sebosinho! - falou no mesmo tom uma voz feminina.

- Não me chama assim! Você sabe que eu não gosto! – retrucou irritado.

- As duas bonecas vão parar de falar, ou não! - indagou um outro sarcástico, ouviram vários passos rápidos pelo corredor.

- Hei, me esperem! - pediu o que estava mais atrás.

- Vem logo, Rabicho! Ou vão descobrir a gente!

- Deixa ele pra trás, Aluado! - voltou alguns passos puxando o outro pela mão - Vem!

- Não precisa me puxar, Almofadinhas!

- Putz! - bronqueou o que estava mais à frente - Vocês são mais lerdos que horário de pico!

- O que-arf é isso-arf, Pontas? - indagou o Rabicho arfante por estar correndo.

- Pico! Não sabia que você curtia umas coisas assim, Pontas! - satirizou Almofadinhas rindo, acompanhado de Aluado.

- Deixa pra lá!

Os passos foram se afastando gradativamente, e os três saíram de seu esconderijo.

- Tá, e agora, Lucius! - indagou a menina.

- E agora o quê?

- O que a gente faz? Vamos atrás deles ou não, oh imbecil! - sentiu um tapa em sua cabeça.

- Olha como fala comigo, Bellatrix!

- Mas você é um imbecil!

- E eles estão indo embora de novo!

- A gente já sabe, Severus! - falaram em coro.

- Vamos atrás deles então, como os 'Trazedores da Morte' precisamos saber por que o meu querido priminho saí toda noite, pra contar pra minha tia! - riu maléfica - Ele vai ficar um ano de castigo!

- Bellatrix, eu não gostei desse nome que você deu pro nosso grupo! É feio! – suspirou – E eu não sei ainda por que eu vim?

- Esse vai ser o nome, não torra! E porque o Lucius te pediu, oras! Você faz tudo que ele pede! - sentiu um outro tapa - Eu virei agora saco de pancadas de vocês dois, é!

- Cala a boca, Bella! O nome é ridículo mesmo! - ordenou e comentou o loiro - Eu pedi pro Severus vir porque ele conhece o bairro melhor que nós dois juntos, e sabe andar sozinho na rua!

- Blá-blá, só desculpas, e nada de ação!

- Tá, vamos! - resmungou Severus, surgindo por detrás da saída de emergência do prédio, olhou a rua deserta, e o grupo dos quatro meninos virando a esquina - Ótimo, agora vai ficar mais complicado pra gente seguir eles!

- Então vamos logo, saco! - falou o loiro correndo a frente, ao chegarem na esquina pararam ofegantes, procurando os outros, não os encontrando, o loiro irritado chutou uma pedra, voltando para o prédio - que merda!

- Eu me enchi de vocês dois, não servem pra nada! - reclamava a menina - Se eu quero uma coisa bem feita eu tenho que pagar alguém! Vou ter que repensar no nosso grupo dos 'Trazedores da Morte', tá mais pra 'Dois Babacas sem Sorte'! Nem pra seguir uns idiotas vocês servem, que saco, viu! - saiu mais apressada entrando no prédio sem se despedir dos outros.

- Mulheres, humpft! - sentou na calçada, apoiando as mãos no chão e olhando para o céu estrelado, sentiu Snape sentar ao seu lado.

- Hei, Lucius, por que você tá indo trás daqueles idiotas! - indagou ainda murmurando com abraçando suas pernas encolhidas, se escondendo do frio da noite.

- Porque eu adoraria ferrar com a vida do idiota do Potter! Você não? - indagou encarando-o.

- Claro, seria ótimo ver aqueles quatro de castigo! - olhou zangado para o horizonte - Mas eles sempre se safam!

- É, mas isso vai mudar! - falou sério - Tô chamando uns caras que querem pegar o Sirius e o Potter, vamos acabar com a vida deles!

- Mesmo! - falou interessadíssimo - Mas e o que vocês vão fazer! E eles vão entrar pro grupo!

- Ah, isso eu não sei! Mas, que a gente vai bater neles, é lógico! Isso sem que a minha mãe descubra!

- É se não a gente se enrasca também! - bocejou - Lucius eu tô com sono! - coçou o olho com as costas da mão, se apoiando pra levantar.

- É um bebêzão mesmo! - riu se levantando também, vendo o outro emburra-se novamente - Não precisa ficar bravo, eu também tô com sono! E amanha ainda tem aula!

- Ah, não lembra! Eu tenho que entregar a lição do feijãozinho pra professora!

- Feijão!

- É, aquele do potinho com algodão? Você não fez!

- Xii, eu esqueci! Mas você fez um pra mim, não fez! - perguntou sorrindo passando o braço em torno do moreno, que ganhou uma vermelhidão fluorescente em seu rosto, afastando o braço do outro.

- Fiz! - falou na porta do prédio - eu te entrego amanha no ônibus da escola! Tchau! Boa noite!

**oOo**

- Ai-arf! Vamos parar-arf um pouco-arf! - pediu Pedro sentando-se no chão do playground.

- Você precisa fazer um regime, Rabicho! - retorquiu Sirius.

- Não-arf preciso, não-arf! Eu só tenho-arf seis anos-arf, minha avó disse-arf que eu-arf preciso me alimentar bem-arf!

- A gente tem seis também, e nem por isso parecemos uma rolha de poço! - riu James da própria piada.

- Não fala assim, Pontas! - amenizou Aluado - e onde está o negócio que você achou! Você sabe que eu não gosto de sair a noite!

- Está logo ali! - apontou para um túnel de concreto, chamou e convidou-os a entrar.

Os quatro meninos estavam diante de uma pequena caixa de papelão com um cachorrinho preto dentro.

- Ah, eu não acredito que você chamou a gente aqui pra ver isso, Pontas? - bufou Sirius virando os olhos.

- Por que você não leva ele pra casa, James! - indagou Rabicho ainda olhando para o pequeno bichinho.

- Porque a minha mãe não quer ter bichos em casa! E também, eu vou chamar a Lilly amanha pra ver ele depois da escola! - riu consigo - meninas adoram essas coisas!

- SABIA que tinha algo relacionado com aquela chata-ruiva! - reclamou novamente Sirius.

- Mas ele é tão bonitinho! Eu vou levar ele pra casa! - falou Remus pegando-o no colo, sorriu olhando para o moreno de cabelos compridos - Ele se parece com você, Siri!

James desatou a rir - É verdade, Aluado, o cabelo desajeitado e a cara de pidão é a mesma! Mas, Aluado, espera eu mostrar pra Lily!

- De jeito nenhum, Pontas! – acariciou o pequeno no seu colo – Vou chamar ele de Almofadinhas Segundo!

- Coitado do cachorro, Aluado! Ele não merece um nome desses! –falou James gargalhando.

- Muito engraçado, Pontas! Vou falar pra uma certa ruiva, que você viu a calcinha dela quando nós estávamos no pátio da escola!

O moreno de óculos parou instantaneamente de rir, ficando seriamente preocupado - Você não faria isso, né! - viu-o comprimir os olhos, jogou-se em seus pés implorando e chorando teatralmente - Não você não pode! Ela não vai mais olhar na minha cara!

- Larga do meu pé, Potter! - o outro continuou a chorar e a gritar - TÁ EU NÃO CONTO! Mas pára de gritar! Vão acabar escutando a gente!

Remus e Pedro se entreolharam e ergueram os ombros acostumados com os escândalos dos dois, saíram de dentro do túnel, ao verem James agarrado e mordendo as duas pernas de Sirius, e este tentando se soltar muito bravo, começaram a rir chamando a atenção dos dois, que os encararam rindo também - Hei, esperem a gente! – falaram, saindo ao mesmo tempo do túnel, se esbarram e desequilibram um em cima do outro, Sirius, que estava por cima, se levantou rapidamente, batendo a cabeça no túnel escorregando desacordado sobre James o beijando acidentalmente, Remus e Pedro, arregalaram os olhos, enquanto que James ficou estático e pálido, voltou a si empurrando Sirius para o outro lado, passou várias vezes a mão na boca limpando-a, Remus deixou o cachorrinho com Pedro, correndo ao encontro dos dois.

- EKA! QUE NOOJO! - resmungava ainda se limpando.

- James, pára com isso! O Sirius tá desmaiado! - falou preocupado com o amigo estirado no chão com os olhos fechados.

- É porque não foi com você! - reclamou, sem perceber o rubor na face do amigo com a repentina afirmação - e chocalha ele que ele volta!

- Boa idéia! - levantou Sirius de frente para si, colocou suas mãos em seus ombros, o sacudindo para frente e para trás - Sirius! Acorda! - mais forte - SIRIUS! - seu tom era de quase desespero, por ver que não acordava, James parou de reclamar ficando preocupado também, Pedro ficou no sentado no canto com o animalzinho em seu colo olhando tudo atentamente - SIRIUS! POR FAVOR! - pediu mais uma vez com lágrimas nos olhos, quando o viu despertar, parou de sacudi-lo, abraçando-o fortemente.

- O que aconteceu! - perguntou ainda tonto, se vendo abraçado a Remus.

- Nada! – respondeu James - Você quase matou o Remus de preocupação! SÓ isso! – encarou fulminante os outros dois, para ter certeza que o beijo não seria mencionado.

Colocou a mão na cabeça machucada, olhando para o rapaz a sua frente - Desculpa, Remi! Aí! Minha cabeça tá doendo!

- É lógico seu bobo! - falou Aluado enxugando suas lágrimas - Você bateu a cabeça, por mais que seja dura, ela não agüentou a pancada! Vamos pra casa?

Os meninos voltaram para o prédio em silêncio, James e Pedro mais à frente, Sirius, Remus e Almofadinhas Segundo, no colo do último, logo atrás, subiram as escadas, Pedro ficando no primeiro andar, James no terceiro. Ao subir mais um lance de escadas, Sirius encarou seu visinho e o cachorrinho – Seus pais não vão se zangar, Remi!

- Não, eles me perguntaram se eu queria um bichinho! – sorriu – E eu gostei muito dele! Bom, eu vou entrar...

- Ahm, espera, Remi! – puxou sua camisa – Eu-eu queria pedir desculpas de verdade por te deixar preocupado!

Remus sorriu – Tudo bem, Siri! Eu sei que você não fez por mal, afinal você tá com um galo enorme! – falou analisando a cabeça do amigo, colocou o cachorro no chão aproximando-se de Sirius, tocando de leve no galo, viu-o fazer uma careta, contraiu seu rosto imaginando sua dor – Dói muito!

- Aham! Mas... – num movimento rápido beijou o rosto do outro sorrindo – Obrigado, por você se preocupar comigo e ser meu amigo, Remi!

Remus tocou seu rosto, onde Sirius o beijou, ficando instantaneamente ruborizado, desviou o olhar confuso do amigo, pegou o cachorro, entrou dentro de casa, e murmurou sorrindo: - Eu também gosto de ser seu amigo, Siri.

**oOo**

- Muito bem, priminho, vamos 'conversar'! – intimidou Bellatrix, com Lucius e Severus atrás de si.

- Sirius, meu amigo, a conversa vai ser muito boa! – brincou James arregaçando a manga da camisa.

- O que vocês querem comigo!

- 'Ahm, o que vocês querem comigo'! – zombou Lucius com voz enjoada.

- Sirius, não vão brigar aqui na escola! – pediu Remus ao lado de Pedro – A professora Macgongal vai deixar vocês de castigo!

- Ah! Cala a boca seu fresquinho metido! – xingou Severus.

Sirius avançou pra cima do menino, mas antes que proferisse um soco em seu rosto, Remus voou pra cima de Snape, puxando os cabelos, o estapeando e arranhando o seu rosto, ele tentava se defender o máximo que conseguia, mas Remus não dava trégua. James, Pedro e Sirius assistiam a briga boquiabertos com a violência do amigo, Snape gritou: - AHHHH! ME AJUDA LUCIUS! TIRA ELE DE CIMA DE MIM! AÍÍÍÍ! NÃO PUXA O MEU CABELO! – Lucius puxou Remus pela camisa, rasgando-a e fazendo com que ele fosse ao chão machucando-se, Sirius ao ver o amigo ferido, avançou para cima de Lucius com um soco poderoso, fazendo com que ele caísse no chão, marchava furioso para espanca-lo quando ouviu Lupin chorar, voltou seu rosto para o amigo, e Lucius com um chute em suas costas, fez com que ele caísse também, James entrou na briga, puxando os cabelos de Lucius, e chutando suas costas para que largasse o amigo.

- PAREM JÁ COM ISSO! – urrou a professora Macgongal, a briga cessou instantaneamente, Sirius correu até onde Remus estava consolando-o e vendo se havia algum ferimento mais grave, apenas constatou um arranhão em seus joelhos, a professora sem mais delongas, ergueu seu dedo apontando para a sala do diretor – PARA A SALA DO DIRETOR, OS SEIS!

- Mas professora, eu não estava brigando! – retrucou Bellatrix.

- EU NÃO PERGUNTEI SE A MOÇINHA ESTAVA BRIGANDO, EU FALEI OS SEIS E AGORA!

- Profes-sora! – chamou Sirius cauteloso.

- O que é Black!

- O Remi tá machucado, ele pode ir pra enfermagem primeiro? – pediu segurando Remus em seus braços, que ainda chorava – Ele não teve culpa, professora, por favor!

Macgongal controlava-se para não rir da cena, o menino todo machucado, sujo e descabelado, protegendo o outro que só tinha dois joelhos feridos e chorava compulsivamente, pigarreou, respondo séria: - Está bem! Eu o levo até a senhora Pomfrey! Mas, vocês direto pra sala do diretor!

- Vai com a professora, Remi! – encorajou Sirius.

- A professora só defende o Remus! – reclamou Bellatrix cruzando os braços, recebendo um olhar ferino da professora e de Sirius, calando-se e amuando.

- Mas-snif eu também-snif... – soluçava ainda, sendo impedido de continuar por James.

- Não se preocupa, Aluado, eu e o Siri damos conta! – sorriu empurrando Lupin para seguir para a enfermaria, quando os viram entrar na sala, James com pesar virou-se para Sirius murmurando: - Estamos ferrados!

**oOo**

Sentados em fileira, Bellatrix, Severus, Lucius, James e Sirius aguardavam na recepção que o diretor os chamassem, uma voz fria chamou por detrás da porta de madeira: - Senhorita Lestrange, Senhor Snape e Senhor Malfoy façam o favor de entrar! - James e Sirius entreolharam-se engolindo seco, esperaram meia hora até que os três saíssem cabisbaixos da sala – Senhor Potter, por favor, entre.

James suplicou com o olhar ajuda para o amigo, sem que nada pudesse fazer – Foi bom te conhecer, amigo Almofadinhas!

- Senhor Potter!

- Já tô indo! E aí, tudo bom, senhor diretor! – indagou sorrindo diplomaticamente e fechando a porta da sala. Sirius estava muito ansioso e preocupado com Remus, não sabia se ele havia melhorado dos joelhos, e essa demora estava o angustiando, viu a porta da recepção se abrir, e dela surgir a professora Macgongal, se levantou agitado e falando rápido:

- Professora como o Remi está! Foi grave! Ele quebrou alguma coisa! Ele parou de chorar! Fala professora!

- Calma menino! Senta aí! – mandou-o voltar a sua posição inicial, mas vendo seu olhar angustiado respondeu suas perguntas: - Sim, ele está bem, não foi nada de mais, ele queria vir aqui, mas a senhora Pomfrey deu um remédio pra ele se acalmar!

Sirius arregalou os olhos – Mas por que ele tomou remédio se não era grave? – agarrou-se a saia da professora com lágrimas nos olhos – A senhora não está mentindo pra mim? Se ele tá bem ele não precisa de remédio, né!

- Ai meu deus! – suspirou, ajoelhando-se frente ao menino e ficando na sua altura, pegou em seus ombros, encarando fixamente em seus olhos – Ele está bem, vai ficar ótimo! Ele só tomou um chazinho pra se acalmar, e você pelo visto, vai precisar também! – ouviram a porta se abrir e James sair da sala aborrecido, o diretor Dumbledore parou na porta sorrindo para Macgongal e Sirius.

- Pode levar o senhor Potter, professora, tenho que conversar ainda com o senhor Black!

- Obrigada, diretor! – se colocou atrás de James o empurrando com as mãos – Vamos, andando, senhor Potter!

- Pode entrar, senhor Black! – falou dando passagem ao menino, fechou a porta vendo-o parado no meio da sala – Sente-se naquele sofá – apontou e puxou uma cadeira para si, ficando frente a frente com ele – Muito bem, já me contaram tudo o que aconteceu, que o Senhor, o senhor Lupin e o senhor Potter arrumaram briga com os outros...

- Mas não é verdade, diretor! – interrompeu – o Seboso xingou o Remi, e aí ele ficou nervoso, e depois o imbecil do Lucius veio e machucou ele, e eu fiquei nervoso, bati, o Remi começou a chorar, eu fui, mas o Lucius me puxou eu caí, ele me chutou, aí o Pontas bateu nele, e a idiota da minha prima que provocou a briga! E o Remi não teve culpa, fui só eu! Mas o senhor não vai chamar a minha mãe, né! – finalizou ofegante, sem que tivesse tempo para respirar.

Dumbledore sorriu dando um copo de água para o pequeno – É eu acho que a sua versão foi a mais rápida que eu ouvi! Mas pode ficar tranqüilo que eu não vou chamar a sua mãe – Sirius ia interrompê-lo novamente, quando o próprio continuou – e nem a mãe do senhor Lupin! Eu não gosto de brigas na minha escola, foi o que eu disse pros outros, mas entendo vocês! – Sirius o encarou confuso – Sabe, eu já tive a idade de vocês, sei que é legal defender nossos amigos, e uma coisa que me deixou muito contente foi de ver a sua amizade com o senhor Lupin, você gosta muito dele, não é!

- Sim senhor, o Remi é meu amigo desde que eu me lembro! – sorriu.

- Que bom, então continue a ser amigo dele por muito tempo, e você, junto com ele e os outros vão se encarregar da limpeza do pátio todo o recreio durante essa semana inteira, entendido?

Sirius encarou o diretor desanimado, o pátio era enorme, suspirou e aceitou a punição: - Entendido!

**oOo**

Sirius entrou silenciosamente na enfermaria procurando por Remus, o encontrou deitado na maca, subiu no banquinho olhando-o dormir, parecia um anjinho, sorriu, deitando sua cabeça na maca, e adormecendo também. Pouco tempo depois, Remus despertou vendo seu amigo perto de si, cutucou em seu braço o acordando: - Siri, Siri?

- Ahm! Oi Remi! – falou coçando os olhos, ainda sonolento.

- E o que aconteceu! O diretor chamou a nossas mães! – Sirius voltou a deitar sua cabeça na maca com muito sono, Remus pegou-o pelos ombros novamente o sacudindo – SIRIUS! FALA!

- AÍ, REMI! NÃO FAZ ISSO! – gritou sentindo seu corpo ainda chacoalhar.

- Desculpa! – falou cabisbaixo com lágrimas nos olhos – É que eu estou nervoso!

- Tudo bem, não chora – pediu arrependido – só não desloca a minha cabeça, né! – riu descontraindo o amigo, suspirou em desanimo - a gente vai ter que limpar o pátio durante uma semana!

- Uma semana? – viu-o assentir – Ainda bem que não foi nada mais grave como a gente ser expulso!

- É, mas eu fiquei mesmo preocupado com você, Remi! Me deu uma raiva tão grande quando o Lucius te machucou! Eu juro que pego ele qualquer hora!

- Não faz isso não! A gente só vai arrumar mais problema!

- Mas eu queria dar mais um soco bem forte naquele loiro-aguad...

Remus pegou seu rosto puxando para um beijo, afastaram-se encarando um ao outro em silêncio, foi a coisa mais excitante que haviam feito em toda sua existência, ambos ficaram extremamente vermelhos, Sirius respirou fundo tocando o rosto de Lupin e dando um novo beijo.

**FIM**


End file.
